futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Mildred Fry
Mildred Fry (born December 6, 1922 - February 13, 2000) was the fiancé to Enos Fry, and the mother of Yancy Fry, Sr. She was the mother-in-law of Mrs. Fry, and the paternal grandmother of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry I. She was the paternal grandmother-in-law of Yancy Jr.'s wife and Turanga Leela. She is the maternal-paternal great-grandmother to Philip J. Fry II. She is also the step-great-grandmother of Kif Kroker's offspring (Amy Wong's adoptive children). In 1947, Philip I encountered her as waitress when he, Leela, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Dr. John A. Zoidberg and Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth traveled back in time. Character Description After Enos was killed in a house that turned out to be a test site for an atomic bomb, she was consoled by her grandson who Mildred felt reminded her deeply of Enos (unaware that Philip I was her own grandson) and asked if he would walk her home. Once there she, grieved over her fiancé and immediately began flirting with Philip I, making him uncomfortable. In an effort to distract Mildred, Philip I asks her to make him sugar cookies to cheer her up, but Mildred, refusing to be deterred, rips open the top of her dress and thrust her bra covered breasts at him after seductively asking "How about these cookies, sugar?". Philip I was hesitant about having sex with Mildred but got over it, incorrectly reasoning that since he still existed and Enos was dead, Mildred wasn't actually his grandmother. Before he could finish his sentence Mildred quickly kissed him and the two made passionate love on the couch which soon moved to the bedroom. As a result of sleeping with Mildred, Philip I conceived his father and became his own grandfather. The next morning Philip I noticed that Mildred started acting like his own grandmother in his own time, but was out of place as in the 1940s she was a very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy young woman. She suddenly wore reading glasses and was hard of hearing. It was then that Philip I realized that Mildred was in fact his grandmother and in sleeping with her it made him his own grandfather. This disgusting act freaked him out and he went about screaming and running around uncontrollably. Nibbler was aware of what Philip I did to Mildred and commented in "The Why Of Fry" that "the nasty from the past-y" cost him the delta brain wave and thus, his born immunity to the Brainspawn. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner┬Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry┬Mildred Fry │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬─────────────────────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────────┴───────────────────┐ (?)┬David Farnsworth │ │ │ Turanga Leela─Philip J. Fry I Yancy Fry, Jr.┬Unnamed wife │ │ Philip J. Fry II┬Njörd(?) │ │ │ (Many generations) │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth(possibly) │ │ │ +───────┬────────────+ Ned Farnsworth┬Velma Farnsworth │ ┌───┴─────────────┐ (?)Ogden Wernstrom────┬────Mom────┬─────Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴────┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ (clone) Walt Larry Trivia *Philip I's affair with Mildred was a likely reference to a parody country song I'm My Own Grandpa, where the singer recounts a complex family tree only to say at the end he somehow married his own widowed grandmother. *The food Mildred serves in her job as a waitress includes chilli dogs, and a pie with a fried egg on top. It does not include mead, paella, injections of femi-slim and types of Soylent Green, soylent orange and soylent coleslaw (as requested by Hubert and Leela). *It is never explained why Mildred aged over just one night as the Planet Express crew were too distracted by the incest and had not mentioned Mildred's aging predicament, but it may be due to the timeline changing. It is possible that due to a distortion in the space-time continuum that only Philip I perceived her this way. It is also possible that her rapid aging was simply a figment of Philip I's imagination. *It would seem that Yancy Sr. takes more after his mother as both of his fathers (Enos and time travelling son Philip I) both possess orange hair while Mildred has brunette hair, a trait that was passed down to her son. *Because of her and Philip I's affair, all direct members of their family are now descendants (minus Mildred and Mrs. Fry) of Philip I but most of them (Yancy Fry Sr. & Yancy Fry Jr., Philip J. Fry II, Floyd Farnsworth, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Cubert J. Farnsworth, and Igner) do not suffer from the lack of delta brainwave like Philip I does. *As another result of her and Philip I's affair, Yancy Fry Sr. is also his own grandfather, due to Philip I being both his son and father. *Mildred and Philip I's affair also caused the Philip I to be both Professor Farnsworth's distant uncle, as well as his distant grandfather. This is because Hubert is a distant grandson to Yancy Fry Jr, and Philip I is both Yancy Fry Jr's brother, and his grandfather. *In many episodes where Mildred and Philip I's affair is mentioned, Philip I has a different reaction to the encounter. There is one moment where he told the Nibblonians that he is proud of doing "the nasty from the past-y" with his grandmother. The second is when the professor mentions the benefits the Forwards Time Machine has to offer such as stopping oneself from sleeping with his own grandmother and Philip I stating that he wouldn't do that again. *Due to Philip I and Leela's marriage in "Meanwhile", Mildred Fry is the in-law family member to the Turanga family (alongside with her fiance, Enos Fry; her son, Yancy Fry, Sr.; her daughter-in-law, Mrs. Fry; her older paternal grandson, Yancy Fry, Jr.; her paternal granddaughter-in-law #1, Unnamed Wife of Yancy Fry, Jr.; her paternal-paternal great-grandson, Philip J. Fry II and her in-law family, Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner). Appearances * "Roswell that Ends Well" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:One Time Characters Category:Fry family Category:Females